


The Teeth of Titans

by Toyu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Other, Past Lives, Titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyu/pseuds/Toyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji wonders about faeries, titans, and teeth all in the same night... Hijinks ensue the next day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teeth of Titans

**Author's Note:**

> I greatly dislike modern AU settings for this fandom as it makes it impossible for me to find set-in-canon fanfiction on this website, (I can only stand the overabundance for the enjoyable yet rarely found Modern AU ones where the characters are reincarnations... I need more of those.) and yet I find myself creating one. I don't know where this is going for now as its been sitting in my doc folder for at least a month and a few weeks now, so anyone have some ideas, toss them in the comment section.

 

Hanji Zoe sat on the star-covered bedsheet of her bed with a pout on her face as she studies the tonsil tooth in her hand. The previous month the former-scientist had her tonsils removed by a human who had a face just like the titan she had named Beany from the memories of her past life. Hanji wonders as she places the human tooth back in its little plastic baggie if titan teeth were worth more to the tooth fairy than human teeth... not that said tooth fairy, her father would be able to tell the difference.

Her mind flashes back to the others who she had encountered two months prior on the campus to the community college that she was attending as a duel credit student while still in middle school. _“You need to socialize with people your own age, Hanji.”_

Was the principal’s and her parents excuse to keep her in middle school when she obviously was years and years ahead of everyone in classwork.

_Hanji walks on across the campus in front of the main parking lot, a heavy backpack on her back and a simple satchel purse held in one hand. A black motorcycle drives past her in the opposite direction, the rider helmet-less with an almost-bored expression on his familiar face. Hanji has her mouth open in an overjoyed smile as she twirls around, her glasses almost flying off her face as she inhales sharply. She had flown through the air so many times as his back up she knew it was him even from behind. Hanji runs forward towards the rider, purse swung back to attack him from behind… The rider’s legs are just swinging over the side of the bike not facing Hanji as he bends forward, dodging the swing of Hanji’s purse as he dismounts in the same moment. It was worth the unamused look she receives from the copy of Levi Ackerman as he turns to face her, raising his head and speaks two words that silently scream **I know you.**_

_“Hello Hanji.”_

_The utter unsurprised look she had received when he had turned to face his attacker makes Hanji want to swing her purse again at him, but she switches to a worse tactic instead. “Leviiiiii… why did you dodge?” she whines at him with teary eyes, because he is here, still a prick, still her corporal, still alive._

_“Anyone would dodge a attack they see coming, you titan-obsessed idiot.” Levi replies as he walks his motorrad to a nearby parking space, Hanji bouncing in step on the other side of the bike._

_She learns that Petra, and the others who she knows had fallen to titans beforehand were also attending nearby schools and this college as duel credit students as well. Hanji smiles at Levi as they enter one of the college’s many buildings, heading to the same classroom._

_“You’re glad they are alive right?”_

_Levi glances at her, shifting the weight of his backpack from one shoulder to another as he replies with one word._

_“Yeah.”_

_The pair of reincarnations continued to walk down the hallway in silence before Levi says any more._

_“Bet you’re upset about the lack of titans here...”_

The noon-bell then tolls, and the students exiting the nearby classrooms don’t fail to notice one brown-haired girl run past after a silent black-haired guy shouting about what appear to be fairy tales.


End file.
